


If At First You Don't Succeed

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Love Potion/Spell, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: At first try Romilda didn't succeed in giving Harry a love potion, so she just HAS to try again!





	If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought of

Lavender Brown looked around before opening the door to the quidditch changing rooms, "hurry up Romilda."

Romila placed Harry's flask back in his locker. "I'll have you."

Lavender jumped forward when the door opened and Romilda stepped out. "Have you managed to do it?"

"I did, damn Potter has got annoyingly suspicious since the war, drinking everything from a flask like Moody did back in forth year!"

"And are you sure this will work? It didn't in sixth year, Ron had the cakes you sent Harry."

"Yes, lets go."

Hurrying away the girls didn't see someone move in the shadows.

****

Harry took his flask from his locker and jumped when Ron clapped him on the back. "Great catch seeker! Come on the celebration is in common room!"

Harry placed his flask in his pocket and grinned. "Come on then keeper." he laughed.

Ron running off in front Harry took his time and taking a drink from his flask Harry started up the stone steps.

"This is it Lavender!"

Not lifting his foot high enough Harry tripped forward only to be caught around the middle. "Potter!"

Harry looked up into the darkest eyes and gave a goofy smile. "Severus!" he breathed.

****

Lavender gasped. "You idiot! I told you it wouldn't work, having him drink so he falls for the first person he lays eyes on you have to be there next to him and now look, he has fallen for our Headmaster!"

"So handsome!" Harry sighed.

"Potter what is with you?"

"Such dark eyes to get lost in, such deep voice to lose myself in that will bring pleasure."

"Now what?" Lavender asked.

"Run!"

Later that night Harry climbed into bed besides Severus and kissed him gently. "I'm glad you saw them and warned me. "

"Idiotic girls, you are _mine_ Harry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading? Comment or Kudos?


End file.
